


Barba's Daughter

by anotherbtsfan1503



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Fandom, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbtsfan1503/pseuds/anotherbtsfan1503
Summary: Tough and no-nonsense A.D.A. Rafael Barba didn't expect to find a 15 year old girl, at his door. Even so to come to realize that was his daughter. Will she be the key to the new case the squad is trying to crack? Or will she be caught in the action?





	Barba's Daughter

Rafael Barba was just getting ready to head out to the SVU department in New York City. He heard a sharp knock on his door.  
"Dios Mío" he said rolling his eyes. It was only 6:30 am. He opened the door to reveal a female child. Not any older than 16, maybe 15. She had olive skin, curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pouty lips with cherry lip gloss. She was dressed like a hooker and was popping gum.  
"I'm sorry but I can't help you with your "road to recovery" he said sarcastically.  
" Excuse me, what are you taking about?" The girl said with a Spanish accent.  
"I'm sorry how can I help you?" Barba said becoming impatient.  
"Your A.D.A. Rafael Barba, right?" She said.  
"Yes, and?" Barba said.  
"Well I don't how to say this but I guess I'm your daughter." She said.  
"¿Perdón, que? Barba said taking a double take.  
"You heard me Barrrbaaa" she said dragging every syllable in his name.  
"What is your name little girl." Barba said.  
"I'm hardly little but my name is Fabiana DeJesus."  
"And how do I know your just not faking this whole thing,?" Barba said suspiciously.  
"You can make me take a DNA test, I don't mind. I just came here to tell you that my mother, Eleonora DeJesus is sick, and I need your help." Fabiana said.  
Barba closed his eyes, he tried to remember a Elenora DeJesus. So for nothing. Until he remembered that one night. That one night he met a woman by the name of Lenora Jesus. It was only a one night stand in a bar with a law student. He was 30 and she was 23. She said she was from Barcelona, on an exchange program.  
"Where is your mother from Fabiana?" He said swallowing his spit.  
"Barcelona" she replied not once breaking eye contact.

~Manhattan Precinct~  
"Hey Barba, is that another girl who's gonna come toward for this Romero case?" Olivia Benson asked nudging towards Fabiana.  
"No Liv, apparently that's my daughter." He said defeated  
"Oh. Apparently?" She said raising her eyes.  
"Don't ask, I'm getting a DNA test." He said.  
"Hey Liv, who's that girl with Barba?" Amanda Rollins asked.  
"Apparently his daughter." Liv answered  
"Wait Barba has a daughter??" Sonny Carisi joined in.  
"What's this I hear about an illegitimate kid?" Fin Tutoula asked.  
Barba rolled his eyes. For a bunch of detectives they sure didn't know how to be discreet.  
"Guys I'll answer all your questions after I figure it out for my self." He said rolling his eyes.  
~An hour later~  
"The results are in." Carisi said.  
"In the case of A.D.A. Rafael Barba, and 15 year old Fabiana DeJeus, Barba you are........the father!"  
"Mierda" Barba said.  
"Now do you believe me jefe?" Fabiana said.  
"Will you help me now?" Fabiana said.  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to help your sick mother right?"  
Barba said.  
"Well yeah, she's really sick and I figured since you have money you would be able to pay for her operation in exchange for the miss child support." Fabiana said.  
"Missed child support?" " O did t even know you were mine until 10 mins ago!" Barba said getting heated.  
"Guys let's just calm down." Liv said.  
"How exactly did you get here Fabiana?" Liv asked.  
"Well I was living with my aunt in Pennsylvania when I got the news. She gave me some money, we packed a bag, and I tracked him down to his apartment." Fabiana said.  
"Do you not have the funds to pay for your mothers operation?" Barba asked.  
"Do you think if I had the funds I'd go and visit you, of all people?" Fabiana asked.  
" Who are you going to stay with Fabiana?" Liv asked.  
"I haven't really figured that part out yet, and call me Fabi." Fabiana said.  
"I guess you can stay with me, Fabi until we figure this out." Barba said.  
"I told la gringa that she could call me Fabi, not you." Fabiana said coolly.  
Barba rolled his eyes.  
"This is going to be a long week". He said.


End file.
